


Not My Alpha (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other, Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @/draconisglow: Part two! Part two! A/B/O! A/B/O! </p><p>word count: 1450</p><p>warnings: SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN SIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Alpha (RAFAEL BARBA)

_referencing[ this](https://leanwithitwriting.tumblr.com/post/147556326483/i-cant-be-around-you-barba-please) prompt_

Rafael’s hands were all over your body and his voice was mewling, begging, pleading for more contact.

You were standing over him, relishing in the feeling of his hands over your clothing and the way that he was ready to do anything that you wanted.

The bathroom of the hotel room was cramped, Rafael sat on the closed toilet, but neither of you cared as you let your fingers thread through his hair, eyes dilating as he straight out moaned your name at the contact.

You had been teasing him for nearly an hour, letting him touch you- but not your skin- and not touching him, just to rile up his heat even more. Because you weren’t an alpha, you had to get the omega you were sleeping with going to even actually climax unless they were your mate.

And as Rafael moaned more when you just barely pressed your lips to his, you were sure that he was more than riled up. You deepened the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and you swore, with the way Rafael was begging and moaning below you, that he was about to come right then and there.

“Let’s take this to the other room,” You purred, “You’re not going to last hardly any time, are you my sweet little Rafael?” He nodded and bent to kiss your neck once before standing and practically pushing you from the bathroom. You let him, let him think he was in control for a moment as Rafael tossed you onto the bed behind you and pulled off the dark blue polo that you had ordered him to wear- the color made him absolutely handsome and it thrilled you to know that you had ordered him to do it and he had, even without you marking him.

“Rafael,” You purred from the bed, peeling off your own shirt, “I want you to know that I’m in charge tonight. You may think you are, just because I’m the nastiest bottom to exist, but I am.” He nodded and crawled over you, ushering his lips to your own. You let him have charge for a few minutes, enjoying the ferocious way he undressed the both of you and the way he thought about giving you a hickey but then backed off to straddle you, kneeling.

“I want you,” He panted, “Usually I’m not this wonton, but you’re so potent. Intoxicating.” You nodded, opening your arms to bring him into them, rolling your bodies over to change the pace. It had been nothing but rushed, hot and heavy but that’s not how you liked your heats to be rode out. You wanted Rafael to take his time, to work you over, and surely if you gave the order he would. But you didn’t want to have to order Rafael to go slow, you wanted him to do it on his own. You had slept with alphas who abused their status to order you around in sex and you vowed never to be one of them if you happened to line up with an omega.

“I want you too, Rafael,” You whispered, “I want you so bad, but I want it to last.”

“This won’t be the first time we do this today,” He gasped as your hand slipped into his boxer briefs, squeezing, “I h-hope.” You worked him, slowly, moving your hand up and down Rafael’s shaft as his breath stuttered and he whined. Not a moan, or a growl, like you would expect from a man of Rafael’s social stature, but a purely animalistic whine. “I pray.”

“It won’t be,” You gasped, grinding down on him as you straddled his lap, “My heats are never satiated by just one round.” You both grinned at each other as his hands rounded over your hips and cupped your ass, leading your movements against him as his head tipped back. You took the opportunity to lean forward and press your lips to his adam’s apple, careful to nip but not leave a mark, lest you accidentally mate with Rafael.

“God, I want you,” He groaned and you reached back to unhook your bra, letting it fall over the side of the bed and to the floor.

“I remember you saying that you couldn’t be in the room with me,” You didn’t let Rafael reply, capturing his lips with yours, hips still circling against his own, his hands still clasped over your ass. “In fact, I remember you ordering me like you were my alpha. Like I wasn’t above you,” You pinched one of Rafael’s nipples, causing him to buck up and yelp.

“I’m going to come if you keep pulling shit like that,” He snarled, “I’m an ADA and I’m used to getting what I want, so give me what I want.” You pinched his other nipple before rolling back over, dragging his body to blanket yours.

“I’m used to getting what I want from omegas, and you’re the one who has what I need. Unless you want to take an adventure in pegging.” Rafael moaned and collapsed onto you, breathing heavily into the side of your neck as he rutted into you. You let him, moaning yourself before pulling down your underwear and waiting for him to push himself onto his elbows so you could push his down, too. And then you were ready, but Rafael looked like he was chanting something to himself, like he was trying to calm down. You took his face in your hands, bringing his lips to yours. “Don’t worry,” You breathed on his face, “I don’t care how long it takes you to finish, as long as you finish the job with me after.” Rafael nodded and kissed you, kicking off the underwear as he sprang free. You were ready, ready for him, ready to come, ready to figure out what his reaction meant when you asked about pegging.

But that could wait.

Rafael could not.

He looked up at you once more, trying to line himself up as his body shook and quivering with need and you nodded, smoothing down his hair. “Yes, Rafael.” He slid into you, both of you groaning lightly until he was seated fully inside of you. “Fuck, such a good little omega.” You hadn’t meant to say it, especially not as Rafael pulled out of you to thrust back in, but as the words left your mouth his own found your neck and he bit down, thrusting into you viciously hard.

“Say it again,” Rafael pleaded, setting up a medium pace, each thrust harder and needier than the one before it as you wrapped your legs around his waist, one hand in his hair and the other on his shoulder. “Please, tell me I’m a good omega. Tell me how great of a job I’m doing. Please,” He was begging and you would oblige, kissing his jawline as you gasped and writhed beneath his powerful hips.

“Pretty little omega,” He moaned, long and drawn out, “Such a good top. So obedient. So many reactions. Fuck, Rafael!” The headboard moved back and then slammed against the wall, pace picking up with Rafael’s thrusts.

“God, so good.” He grunted, “I need more. Te necesito, te necesito.” You turned Rafael’s face by the hair on the back of his head to kiss him, swallowing his gasps, returning his moans. Neither of you were going to last long, an hour of teasing riling you up plenty, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that you were still praising Rafael, his hands were all over your body and he felt so good. His body was warm against yours and you started meeting his thrusts halfway, chasing you release.

You both felt the other climaxing and turned your faces away from one another, but your mouth met Rafael’s wrist as you tried to look away from his eyes. Just as you tipped over and began reaching your climax you felt yourself starting to get loud, too loud, so you bit down on his wrist and moaned.

Rafael’s teeth sunk into your shoulder and he kept thrusting, keep riding you through the orgasm he had given you and for a moment, although brief, your heat was cooled and you were just two adults, messing around in a hotel room.

He collapsed onto you, breathing heavily and you smirked and kissed just below his ear, “Damn, that was the best…” You trailed off as your eyes found his wrist again and you sat up, pushing Rafael off of you, “Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Oh no.” His eyes followed to his wrist, where a deep purple hickey and red, angry teeth marks sat.

“You marked me!”


End file.
